This invention relates broadly to the field of a massage apparatus and particularly to electromassager having massaging balls to drive horizontally along various locations while tapping vertically simultaneously.
Well known prior apparatus for massaging have provided one or two pairs of massaging balls which protruded at the back of a chair, which massaging balls have been vibrated along solely a straight line, one of horizontal or vertical, in order to massage the shoulders, the back, the waist, or other parts of the body. Namely, it has been desired the balls have a simple and regular vibrating movement, and therefore, it has been impossible to expect both kneading and massaging operating by prior apparatus, other than by hand, since the operation and effect of the apparatus against the body has been limited; also there has not been previously provided a mechanism for treating different parts of the body from various locations by variable repositioning movement of the massaging and tapping element in the prior apparatus.